


Drowse

by Soobiebear



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiebear/pseuds/Soobiebear
Summary: Dave finds his privacy in the bathroom of the tourbus.  Brief mention of Dave/Dennis, but mostly self loving.Written as a gift for Pigatron, as part of 2018's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Dave Murray, (Iron Maiden): Hiding in a bathroom for some reason. He keeps himself entertained..'





	Drowse

With a simple flick of the flimsy door lock, Dave secured himself in the small loo at the back of the bus. It was the first time having a sort of a mini toilet in the bus, a large step up from the traditional rows of 2x2 seats. They were all enjoying the luxury of beds, no matter how thin or cramped the sleeping nooks. And a kitchen! Certainly this was the life. 

Still, the thin veneer of wood grained plastic would hardly keep any of his bandmates out. It felt thin, warping as he put any weight behind touch. Steve in particular could just kick the door in, or Bruce would bellow it down Three Little Pigs style. 

The room was barely big enough for him to turn around in. Arms out to his side and he touched both walls. Toilet and a sink, and a small window, a trash can, a stack of toilet rolls and not much else. Clearly it was someone's idea of sufficient, just enough to be a selling point without raising the cost of the build out. Dave set his old shaving kit bag on the thin edge of the sink, well aware that it was not likely to balance there for very long with the rocking of the bus. The sink looked clean, but Ade's habit of leaving his spit out toothpaste clumps in the bowl had permanently altered Dave's behavior. 

He pushed against the empty wall across from the small sink. It was backed by the bulkhead of the bunks, probably one of the more sturdy things on the bus. It didn't wiggle and Dave smiled in satisfaction. It would work. The wallpaper was ugly but smooth, no trimwork or fancy details to get in the way. He measured the distance to the sink. Just enough room if he didn't move too much. Perfect. He could even hold on to the edge of the sink, the formica cold and unforgiving under his fingers. 

Blessed was the alone time. Not that he didn't mind hanging with everyone else, but alone time was good as well. It let him get his head together and calm down from the constant partying/bickering/storytelling. Apparently only Ade was the only one who was capable of being quiet, except for Steve when he was in one of his moods - but even while silent it was hardly quiet when Steve was upset.

Dave pushed away thoughts of his bandmates and Rod, desperately not thinking of how they were just outside the thin door. His heartbeat thrummed with excitement and he breathed deeply a few times. It wouldn't do to make any noise and attract unwanted attention. 

He listened carefully to the noises around him. The wheels against the asphalt, the engine lugging away beneath the back set of wheels. It was a comfort after so many years, the one constant in his upended life. There would be travel, and it would sound like this, droning on through sunny days and dark nights.

So Dave did what Dave did to pass the time with his newfound privacy. Checking the lock one last time he opened his shaving kit and carefully pulled out his supplies. He felt himself get hard as he quickly set things up. Not that an erection was strictly necessary, but a warm hand on his hard cock always felt good, even if it was his own hand.

The suction cup stuck to the wall after he licked it. Dave wrapped his hand around the spongy plastic and gave an experimental tug, smiling when it stayed attached to the wall and the wall stayed attached to the bus. The height was good, slightly higher than his own average sized stature. He'd have to stretch or go on the balls of his feet to meet the thrusts of his lover. 

He warmed the lube quickly between the palms of his hand, spreading it on the surface of the dildo with closed eyes, watching in his head as his lover's eyes shut and chin lifted, enjoying what Dave was doing to him. Mental eyes lingered over the slightest hint of dark stubble and adams apple as he swallowed. The long line of his throat stretched down to wide shoulders and collarbones, a chest strong enough to... Well, Dave had gotten the lube on his toy and he shouldn't dally.

He pressed fingers into himself, quickly readying quivering muscle and spreading more lube where it was needed. He had been waiting for days and was quickly ready, turning and arching his back as he gripped the sink edge. He twisted his hips and the dildo prodded at his hole, bending as Dave rubbed himself up and down against it. It was only with sheer practice Dave managed to line himself up and push back, sighing as the dildo slowly slipped inside him. That was his favorite feeling, almost better than orgasm, as he was stretched and spread, pushing the air from his lungs. 

Once he'd slid all the way against the wall, he planted his feet and started rocking his hips. His lover was lazy and always made him do all the work, or maybe it was a punishment for misbehaving. Dave's brain liked that, his lover standing strong and demanding that Dave fuck himself if he wanted it so bad. He did, fuck he did, slamming his ass back against the wall. A hand crept to his cock, stroking himself as his lover said all sorts of crude and rude things to him and about him. 

The sink was wobbly but enough to push back against, levering himself against the wall as his legs trembled. The dildo slid smoothly in and out of him, and Dave had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. The built up tension had gotten to him, days on days of riding in a this tin can with a bunch of sweaty, hairy guys fueling his secret fantasies. The dildo filled a need in him, just barely able to admit it to himself and not yet having the balls to approach another man. Maybe one day. Maybe Ade when he was drunk, or Nicko in one of his hyper and jovial moods. 

He missed Den, with his mop of floppy curls and lithe football muscles. Den would have understood, or at least listened without judgement as probably the only person who'd spent as much time in men's showers. Dave drew himself up on the dildo, a new image in his head of Dennis behind him and bloody hell that was alright. Slowly Dave let him sink back, tightening the grip on his cock. He wasn't going to last much longer and tossed himself off in rhythm with his thrusts. 

The mirror was low over the sink and he was able to watch himself through slitted eyes. His hair bounced with each slide and chest heaved with each gasping breath. He looked so filthy, so used, and with an extra tight squeeze to his cock he was coming.

The tension flowed out of him and for the first time in several days his shoulders relaxed. The looming headache disappeared. The blood returned to his brain and he used a wobbly arm to push himself back from the vanity, standing straight and letting the dildo slide from him to slap warmly against a tired thigh. The ache was pleasant and the mess was nothing a small wad to toilet roll couldn't fix. The sink gave him time to wash everything and dry it on a handtowel hanging from the bar. Dave figured it was all clean and rehung the towel for the next blighter, not really wanting to think about what others had done to it already. Probably worse things.

With his toy back securely in his shaving kit he zipped it up. Really he should get a second new one, but then how would he tell them apart? At least no one asked why he had two bags. It would almost be easier to say he was mainlining drugs.

*BANG BANG BANG* "Oi, Murray, ya done in there yet?" Bruce pounded on the door. He was much smaller than Paul but somehow scarier. "Gotter have a slash!"

He dropped the used paper in the toilet and flushed, checking quickly to make sure he'd cleaned everything up. "Yeah," his voice was hoarse and it choked off the word. "Gimme a sec," Dave managed to get out after clearing his throat. One last check in the mirror - hair good, shirt straight, fly buttoned.

Dave unlatched the door and was promptly pushed out of the way by Bruce's shoulders. "Fucking 'ell, Dave, there's one toilet and six of us." Bruce had no shyness about unzipping and fishing his cock out. "Ya can't stay in here all day." Bruce pissed in the toilet and Dave stumbled back out into the aisle of the bus, leisurely setting his abused bag on the far side of his bed where it wouldn't accidentally fall out of the bunk.

He found an empty seat in the lounge and crashed bonelessly into it, earning a cautious glare from Ade that he ignored. Dave picked up a pair of sunglasses left on the table and slid them over his eyes, too shagged out to give a shit whose they were. His head rested against the window and he let the rolling landscape lull him off into contented drowse.


End file.
